It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry
by Hermione2107
Summary: Si svegliò di soprassalto. La fronte madida di sudore, un urlo strozzato in gola, morto prima di arrivare alle labbra. Il suo primo pensiero fu assicurasi che la persona al suo fianco fosse ancora lì, sana e salva:  non c'era.


**It's so beautiful it makes **

**you wanna cry**

Si svegliò di soprassalto. La fronte madida di sudore, un urlo strozzato in gola, morto prima di arrivare alle labbra. Il suo primo pensiero fu assicurasi che la persona al suo fianco fosse ancora lì, sana e salva: non c'era. Toccò febbrilmente le lenzuola candide e fredde come se muovendole e rigirandole avesse potuto trarne ciò che cercava.

Un lampo di terrore le attraversò l'anima, col respiro affannato corse fuori dalla stanza aggrappandosi ai muri per trovare sostegno mentre le gambe le si facevano sempre più deboli…

Correva lungo il corridoio buio… una luce proveniente da una porta socchiusa diede una meta alla sua ansiosa e tormentata ricerca…

La porta era a pochi passi…con mani tremanti spinse l'uscio, un raggio di luce bianca le colpì gli occhi, dovette attendere qualche secondo perché si abituassero a quel chiarore.

La luce magica proveniente dal carillon illuminava a giorno l'ambiente: le pareti verdi-argento erano ricoperte di poster di giocatori di Quidditch,le mensole mostravano con orgoglio una ricca collezione di boccini e pluffe autografate,sulla libreria i classici che lei amava tanto e in un angolo,protetta da una teca, una meravigliosa Firebolt "vintage" affiancata da una versione in miniatura dell'ultimo modello ancora non disponibile in Inghilterra.

Non appena incrociò i suoi occhi trasse un sospiro di sollievo. La guerra era finita, i Mangiamorte erano ad Azkaban e Draco era lì, accanto alla culla, e teneva in braccio il piccolo Alexander che, come al solito, si era svegliato reclamando il suo diritto all'attenzione.

Draco si avvicinò e le posò un leggero bacio sulle labbra, continuando a cullare quel figlio che tanto gli assomigliava e mai avrebbe pensato di poter amare in modo così puro e incondizionato. Sull'avambraccio sinistro il marchio di quello che un tempo era stato il suo Signore, ormai sbiadito, contrastava con la pace di quel momento ricordando a entrambi l'innocenza che mai avevano conosciuto.

La guerra era stata lunga, dolorosa... molte persone care erano scomparse tra i fuochi delle battaglie o tra le braccia dei dissennatori; troppo a lungo aveva dovuto attendere che Draco ammettesse di trovarsi dalla parte sbagliata, nel frattempo era stata costretta a vederlo morire dentro giorno dopo giorno,inseguendo un'ideale che non era il suo,cercando l'approvazione di un padre che mai si era comportato come tale...

A lungo Pansy aveva dovuto attendere prima di vedere di nuovo un barlume di speranza per le loro vite,per la loro vita insieme e ancora non riusciva a crederci.

Ogni notte riviveva in sogno il dolore e la paura della guerra, quegli anni di ombre e paura, ma era tutto finito ormai... Ce l'avevano fatta,avevano ricominciato,anzi avevano iniziato a vivere davvero per la prima volta senza il peso di un destino già scritto sulle spalle e con la consapevolezza di essere finalmente padroni delle proprio vite.

Draco poggiò il bimbo nel suo lettino e le fece segno di avvicinarsi. Pansy si accostò alla culla contemplando, tra le braccia di suo marito, la perfezione di quel "Draco in miniatura": aveva i capelli chiarissimi ed era estremamente capriccioso,ma aveva gli occhi e il sorriso di sua madre.

Tra le forti braccia di Draco si sentiva al sicuro, protetta…

"Ti amo" le sussurrò baciandola.

Pansy gli sorrise, "Ti amo anch'io".

Nessuno avrebbe fatto loro del male,nessuno le avrebbe portato via quella felicità.

Bè è la mia prima one-shot…spero che ne sia uscito qualcosa di "passabile" ^^…sono esattamente le 01:22; ho scritto questa storia di getto, lasciandomi guidare dalla fantasia e dalle mie emozioni…il titolo è tratto dalla canzone di Avril Lavigne "Innocence" che personalmente trovo bellissima e mi è venuta in mente nello scrivere questa storia…Che dire…di solito scrivo storie complicate e abbastanza drammatiche,stavolta ho voluto dare un lieto fine a due personaggi che amo e ai quali purtroppo non è stato dato molto spazio nei libri… Dedico questa storia a mia sorella Hermione93 che è una grande fun di Pansy e insieme alla quale ho dato vita a tante altre storie(che prima o poi pubblicheremo). Infine dedico questa storia a tutti coloro che aspettano un lieto fine e forse non ci credono più…magari prima o poi arriverà…

Un bacione, Buffy 91


End file.
